This invention relates to a novel compound tris (3-acetylthiopropyl) isocyanurate used as an intermediate for the preparation of tris(3-mercaptopropyl)isocyanurate and a process for preparing the said compound, as well as a process for preparing tris(3-mercaptopropyl)isocyanurate using the said compound as an intermediate.
Tris(3-mercaptopropyl)isocyanurate is not only useful as a regulator for various types of polymerization reactions but also usable as a synthetic resin material, crosslinking agent, vulcanizing agent, epoxy resin curing agent, lubricant adjunct, etc. However, there has been reported no industrially advantageous process for the preparation of tris(3-mercaptopropyl) isocyanurate.
Among the known arts for the preparation of the sulfur-containing tripropyl isocyanurate compounds by converting triallyl isocyanurate into a thiol, DT-OS 1,954,035 discloses a method in which alkylene thioglycol is added to triallyl isocyanurate, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,543 proposes a method in which 1-chloro-3-mercapto-2-propanol is added to triallyl isocyanurate.
However, the follow-up tests on these methods conducted by the inventors showed that it is difficult with these methods to obtain the reaction product with high purity, and hence it is not expedient to produce tris(3-mercaptopropyl)isocyanurate by utilizing these known methods.
As a result of further studies in search for an advantageous method for the preparation of tris(3-mercaptopropyl) isocyanurate, the inventors found that this substance can be produced in a most advantageous way by hydrolyzing tris(3-acetylthiopropyl)isocyanurate which is a novel compound derived from triallyl isocyanurate, and succeeded in attaining this invention on the basis of such finding.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel compound which is used as an intermediate for the advantageous preparation of tris(3-mercaptopropyl)isocyanurate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing the said novel compound which serves as an intermediate for the said purpose.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process which is capable of producing tris(3-mercaptopropyl) isocyanurate advantageously by using the said novel intermediate compound.